Just You and Me
by MissNature
Summary: Cukup kau dan aku saja yang mengetahui rasa ini. Tak perlu ada orang lain yang tahu. Dunia akan menghujat kita saat mereka tahu dan akan memisahkan kita. Saat itu terjadi, cukup aku saja yang merasakan sakitnya/ YoonMin, slight!YoonKook and other couples / BTS fict /
1. Chapter 1

Just You and Me

.

.

Presented by MissNature

1st Fanfiction

.

.

Chapter 1 : Meeting

Bangunan megah yang tampak menyeramkan dengan berbagai ukiran dan tanaman sulur yang menghiasi dinding memberikan kesan suram bagi siapapun yang melihatnya. Dinding yang terbuat dari batuan alam yang mulai menghitam semaking menambah kesan tua sehingga membuat bangunan tersebut tampak tak menarik. Semua hal yang ada pada bangunan itu membuat seorang pemuda yang berdiri di depan gerbang berkeringat dingin dan enggan untuk melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam bangunan tersebut.

" _Huuweee_ , aku pasti ditipu! Mama, anakmu yang tampan ditipuuu!" Jerit pemuda itu histeris sambil meneteskan air mata.

Park Jimin, pemuda manis itu memeriksa kembali kertas lecek yang berada di genggaman tangannya dan memelototi plang tembaga besar yang tertempel di gerbang besar itu. Mata sipitnya kembali berkaca-kaca saat menyadari bahwa tulisan yang berada di genggaman tangannya dan plang tembaga itu sama. Jimin mulai menarik koper besarnya menjauhi bangunan seram itu namun dia teringat pesan sang mama di rumah.

' _ChimChim anak mama tersayang, jadi anak yang baik ya, jangan nakal loh! Baik-baik disana, ikuti aja alamat itu, kamu pasti selamat.'_

Berbekal pesan tersebut Jimin menghela napas dan dengan langkah gontai berbalik menuju gerbang besar yang seharusnya dimasukinya. Dengan susah payah dia mencoba menekan bel yang berada di samping gerbang yang tingginya melebihi tinggi badannya sendiri. Jimin menyerah, dia akhirnya mencoba mendorong gerbang besar itu dan saat dia mulai mendorong, gerbang tersebut terbuka lebar dan tubuh pendeknya tersungkur ke depan dengan begitu menyedihkan.

"Kau siapa, pendek ?"

Mendengar kata-kata keramat yang begitu dibencinya Park Jimin buru-buru berdiri dan melotot menatap pemuda berambut coklat madu di depannya. Pemuda itu tersenyum kotak sambil mengulurkan tangannya tanpa rasa bersalah.

" _Yo_ , namaku Kim Taehyung, kau mau jadi sahabatku ?"

Jimin menarik ujung-ujung bibirnya membentuk senyum _awkward_ dan mengepalkan tangannya. Dengan sadisnya dia menepis tangan Taehyung dan menyeret koper besarnya sambil melindas kaki pemuda itu, melewatinya sambil menghentak-hentakkan kaki. Taehyung yang meringis kesakitan merunduk lalu mencabut kaus kaki dan sepatunya, melemparkannya ke sembarang arah. Dengan miris dia menatapi kakinya yang memerah dan berdenyut perih.

" _Yakk!_ Kau membawa batu bata atau baju hah ?!"

Dia mencoba menyusul Jimin yang mungkin sudah meninggalkannya jauh, namun ternyata pemuda yang dicari sedang melongo sambil mendongak melihat bangunan yang pada awalnya seperti rumah hantu itu. Ternyata di dalamnya terdapat taman yang begitu indah dengan kolam ikan yang dihiasi bunga-bunga berwarna-warni di tepiannya, tampak beberapa kursi taman yang terdapat di bawah pepohonan besar yang tumbuh dengan gagahnya di taman luas tersebut. Taehyung menunjukkan _smirk_ nya sambil mendekati pemuda manis bertubuh pendek di depannya dengan perlahan dan menepuk pundaknya cukup keras.

"Kagum yak? Cieee, rakjel!"

"Diam kau, jelek!"

"Aku tampan buta, makanya mata itu dibuka lebar-lebar!"

" _Yakk_ , apa maumu sih?"

"Tenang _noona_ , aku hanya bercanda."

"Siapa yang kau panggil _noona_ , setan?! Aku lelaki sejati! Namaku PARK JIMIN."

Kim Taehyung menutup telinganya sambil meringis mendengar suara pemuda manis di depannya yang melengking tinggi itu. Dia memasang cengiran bodohnya sambil terkekeh melihat wajah Jimin yang memerah dan bibirnya yang di _pout_ kan. Sumpah, pemuda di depannya ini terlalu manis untuk menyandang gelar 'Lelaki Sejati'.

"Oke oke, maafkan aku. Jadi, kau orang baru? Mau diantar?"

"Oh, terima kasih."

Jimin mengikuti langkah Taehyung yang lebih lebar darinya menyusuri selasar bangunan yang begitu luas. Jimin yang mengagumi bangunan itu tanpa sadar menabrak punggung Taehyung yang tiba-tiba berhenti di depannya sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Selamat sore, Taemin _hyung."_

"Hai Tae, pacar barumu?"

"Eyy, pemuda cerewet macam ini lebih baik di lempar ke kandang Yoongi _hyung_ saja."

"Oowwh, kau kejam sekali TaeTae."

Park Jimin mengerutkan alisnya mendengar percakapan absurd dua orang di depannya ini, rasanya ingin melabrak tapi gengsi karena tidak bagus untuk pencitraannya, nanti dia malah dikenal sebagai pemuda cabe-cabean. Maka dari itu Jimin hanya memutar bola matanya malas dan meninggalkan Kim Taehyung yang malah asyik mengobrol dengan pemuda bernama Taemin tersebut. Mengikuti instingnya Jimin menyusuri bangunan megah itu hingga bersusah payah menaiki tangga dengan koper berat yang diseretnya setengah mati. Langkahnya terhenti di depan sebuah pintu yang di depannya tertulis tulisan 'PENGURUS'. Jimin mendesah lega lalu merapikan sedikit pakaiannya dan mengetuk pintu tersebut dengan perlahan.

"Permisi, apa ada orang ?"

1 menit, 2 menit, pintu depannya sama sekali tidak bergeming, Jimin memutuskan menggedor pintu tersebut sekuat tenaga, sungguh dia memerlukan kunci kamarnya sesegera mungkin. Pintu tersebut terbuka tepat saat tangan Jimin hendak menggedor kembali pintu tersebut, pergelangan tangannya langsung ditangkap oleh sebuah tangan seputih es krim vanilla. Sekarang mata Park Jimin bertemu pandang dengan mata milik pemuda tampan berambut pirang yang sayangnya berwajah sinis dan mengantuk.

"Mau apa kau merusak pintu kamarku, hah?!"

"A-ah, anu, aku orang baru, jadi aku—"

Belum sempat Jimin menyelesaikan ucapannya dia langsung di tarik ke dalam kamar pemuda itu dan ditinggalkan di tengah-tengah kamar yang sangat luas untuk ukuran sebuah kamar asrama. Jimin terbengong saat melihat pemuda berwajah sinis itu mengobrak-abrik laci sebuah meja mahoni yang terletak di sudut ruangan sambil menggumamkan sesuatu. Diam-diam Jimin memperhatikan wajah pemuda berwajah sinis itu, hidung bangir, bibir berwarna merah segar, kulit seputih susu, beberapa _pierching_ di telinga, suara yang dalam dan serak ditambah sikap yang dingin, alih-alih merasa seram, kesan pertama yang dilihat Jimin saat melihat pemuda itu hanya satu.

"Es krim vanilla dengan toping cherry asam." Gumam Jimin pelan.

"Kau bilang apa tadi?"

Jimin terlonjak kaget saat pemuda itu sudah berdiri di hadapannya, mata yang berwarna hitam keabu-abuan itu menatapnya tajam dan penuh intimidasi namun Jimin malah terhipnotis oleh tatapan yang baru kali ini dilihatnya. Jimin menggaruk pipinya canggung sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Eh tidak, aku hanya sedikit haus."

"Kau harus mengambil kunci kamarmu dulu baru bisa kau minum sepuasnya di sana."

"Biodataku?"

"Kau menyogok ya masuk ke sini? Bukannya kau sendiri yang memasukkan biodata lengkapmu ke website sekolah? Jangan-jangan orang yang kau sogok yang memasukkannya?"

"Yakk! Aku masuk dengan jalur murni tahu, dasar muka tembok, sok tahu!"

"Terserah padamu. Ini kunci kamarmu dan ikuti aturan yang tertempel di pintu kamarmu."  
"Uh, oke. Ngomong-ngomong namaku—"

"Park Jimin. Asal dari Busan. Lahir tanggal 13 Oktober 1995. Golongan darah A. Zodiak Libra. Keahlian di bidang menari dan menyanyi. Memiliki seorang saudara laki-laki. Memilih pindah ke Seoul karena ingin menjadi dewasa walau tidak ada sanak saudara disini. _Correct_?"

Jimin melebarkan kedua matanya dan menatap tidak percaya ke arah pemuda yang kini menyeretnya ke depan pintu sambil menatapnya remeh. Dia baru tersadar saat kepalanya dijitak dengan cukup keras oleh pemuda di depannya.

"Sakitt!"

"Salah sendiri."

"Kau _stalker_ ku? Sampai mebaca biodataku sedetail itu?"

"Bodoh. Bantet. Sok tahu."

"YAKK, Sial—"

"Besok pagi kau harus sudah berada di sini tepat pukul 06.00 KST. Jangan terlambat atau aku akan menyita kunci kamarmu biar kau menggelandang di jalan."

Pintu di depan Jimin dibanting dengan kurang ajarnya sehingga menimbulkan siku-siku imajiner di kepala Jimin. Setelah menghembuskan napas kesal, Jimin menyerah dan menarik koper besarnya menuju kamarnya yang sialnya terletak di lantai empat.

.

.

.

.

Jimin membuka pintu kamarnya dan membanting pintu itu hingga beberapa barang di atas meja bergetar. Jimin melepaskan sepatu, _beanie_ , serta jaket dari tubuhnya dan mencampakkannya ke lantai. Park Jimin langsung menghempaskan tubuh ke atas ranjang yang berada di sudut ruangan tanpa menghidupkan lampu dan terlelap dengan cepat, namun saat dia merasakan suatu cairan yang berdenyut ingin keluar dari benda di sela-sela pahanya, Jimin terpaksa membuka matanya kembali walau berat karena tidak ingin membasahi ranjang barunya. Kakinya menapak ke lantai keramik dan mulai berjalan tanpa tentu arah selama beberapa menit karena tidak tahu dimana letak kamar mandinya.

Setelah menuntaskan 'gangguan malam'nya Jimin kembali menuju ke tempat tidur, saat dia lewat di dekat jendela, tak sengaja matanya yang sayu melirik ke luar gorden tipis yang membingkai jendela tersebut dan mendapati sebuah pohon besar yang ditimpa cahaya keperakan milik rembulan membuatnya tertarik, dia bukan tertarik pada pohon yang tampak menyeramkan namun anggun itu, melainkan dua sosok yang tampak berbincang di bawahnya, dibanding berbincang mereka lebih tepat disebut berdebat karena salah satu dari sosok tersebut berkacak pinggang dan yang satunya lagi menunjuk-nunjuk wajah si lawan bicara. Jimin memicingkan matanya dan mencoba melihat lebih jelas kedua sosok yang kini ikut tertimpa cahaya rembulan tersebut. Yang sedang berkacak pinggang berambut seperti mangkuk berwarna coklat, wajahnya manis dengan gigi kelinci yang terlihat saat dia berbicara, matanya bulat dengan pipi yang cukup gempal. Yang satunya lagi tidak terlihat wajahnya karena membelakangi tempat Jimin mengintip, yang dapat dilihatnya adalah rambut berwarna _blonde_ keperakan, dan beberapa _pierching_ di telinga. Jimin membelalakkan mata saat si rambut mangkuk tiba-tiba menampar pipi si _blonde_ dengan napas memburu, dan si rambut mangkuk langsung meninggalkan si lawan bicara yang hanya mengusap-usap pipinya.

"Ck, sebaiknya aku kembali tidur. Terlalu banyak hal buruk yang kulihat hari ini."

Jimin buru-buru menarik gorden tebal untuk menutup jendelanya, dan kembali ke tempat tidur untuk melanjutkan tidur dan berharap besok akan menjadi hari yang lebih baik baginya. Yah, setidaknya dia sudah berharap.

.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N : _Hi! This is my first FF that I make by myself_ , hohoho. Maaf ya kalo gaya bahasa agak kurang berkenan di hati kalian atau nanti gaya bahasanya berubah, karena tergantung mood dan suasana hati. Jadi, ditunggu respon (kritik&saran)nya ya~~

 _Annyeong^^_


	2. Chapter 2

Just You and Me

.

.

Presented by MissNature

1st Fanfiction

.

.

Chapter 2 : Shock

Suara gedoran pintu yang begitu mengganggu telinga membuat Jimin menggeliat malas di atas ranjangnya, dengan pelan dia menegakkan tubuhnya dengan mata yang masih terpejam. Dahinya berkerut tanda bahwa dia terganggu dengan suara gedoran yang menyapa gendang telinganya sepagi ini.

"Yakk! Berhenti menggedor pintuku, sialan!"

"Siapa yang kau panggil sialan, hah?!

Suara berat yang terdengar dari arah pintu terasa agak familiar di telinga membuat Jimin mengerang pelan dan turun dari ranjang hangatnya. Dengan langkah gontai dia mencoba mencari jalan menuju pintu depan, saat berhasil menemukannya dia langsung membuka pintu yang ternyata tidak terkunci tersebut sehingga membuat sesosok pemuda tampan di balik pintu tersebut terlompat kaget.

"Waah, kalau aku tahu itu tidak terkunci, aku sudah menerjang masuk dari tadi."

"Apa maumu, Kim Taehyung?!"

"Aku disuruh Yoongi _hyung_ menjemputmu dan pergi bersama ke sekolah. _Mood_ nya sedang buruk sepertinya."

" _MWO?!"_

Diselimuti rasa panik, Jimin kembali masuk ke dalam kamar dan berputar-putar di kamar yang gelap itu untuk mencari keberadaan ponselnya. Taehyung yang melihat hal tersebut menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya prihatin lalu masuk ke dalam kamar dan menyalakan lampu. Seketika kamar yang awalnya tampak suram dan gelap tersebut menjadi terang, Taehyung melangkah ke arah jendela, membuka gorden dan jendela lebar-lebar sehingga udara pagi masuk ke dalam kamar itu. Dia menghirup udara segar yang menerbangkan anak rambutnya dan menikmati buaian angin di wajah rupawannya.

"06.35? Yang benar saja!"

Lengkingan suara Park Jimin menyadarkan kembali Kim Taehyung kepada kenyataan, dia melirik malas ke arah pemuda pendek tapi manis yang kini sibuk membongkar tasnya untuk mengambil perlengkapan mandi dan bergegas memasuki kamar mandi. Tidak sampai 10 menit Jimin sudah keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya dibalut handuk berwarna merah menyala di pinggangnya. Bulir air yang membasahi _abs_ samarnya membuat Taehyung bersiul pelan. Penampilan tubuh yang seksi itu sangat kontras dengan wajah paniknya yang menggemaskan.

"Waah, aku saja tidak punya."

Taehyung mengelus-elus perut datarnya dengan tampang sedih yang dibalas dengan pelototan oleh Jimin yang sedang memakai baju dalamnya. Jimin teringat sesuatu yang membuatnya melempar handuk bekas mandinya ke arah Taehyung.

"Yakk, aku belum dapat baju sekolah!"

"Berhenti menjerit, dasar wanita!"

Sebelum Jimin sempat mencakar wajah tampan Kim Taehyung, dia sudah dilempari dengan seragam lengkap berwarna merah biru, seragam itu berasal dari tas ransel Taehyung yang pada awalnya menggembung dan kini kempes, seakan yang mengisinya hanyalah seragam tadi. Sambil menggerutu Jimin buru-buru memakai seragam barunya tersebut dengan susah payah.

"Hei, bagaimana cara memasang dasi ini?"

"Kau belum pernah sekolah ya? Sini."

"Yakk—!"

Taehyung menghampiri Jimin yang kesulitan memasang dasi panjang berwarna merah dan biru di lehernya. Dengan telaten Taehyung memasangkan dasi tersebut yang hanya dibalas _poutan_ Jimin, seumur-umur belum pernah dia memasang dasi semerepotkan ini. Tiba-tiba Jimin teringat akan janjinya kemarin.

"Hei, Taehyung- _ah_ , apa Yoongi- _ssi_ marah saat kau bertemu dengannya tadi?"

"Marah? Tidak juga, mungkin lebih tepat disebut jengkel. Tapi entahlah, wajahnya memang tidak pernah bahagia di pagi hari. Nah, selesai, cepat ambil tasmu dan jangan lupa kunci pintu, aku menunggu di luar. Jendelanya tidak usah ditutup, kamarmu pengap sekali."

"Ah, _gomawo._ "

Dengan sigap Jimin mengikuti semua perintah Taehyung dan menyusulnya setelah menyambar tas ransel yang tergeletak di lantai dan memasukkan berbagai alat tulis dari dalam kopernya. Mereka sedang berjalan dengan santai menyusuri pelataran asrama saat Jimin menyadari bahwa asrama tersebut tampak sangat sepi tanpa kehidupan kecuali seorang _cleaning service_ yang sedang mengepel. Jimin mulai merasa was-was dan menarik-narik ujung seragam milik pemuda bersurai cokelat madu di sebelahnya.

"Hei, kemana semua orang? Apa anggota asrama ini hanya sedikit?"

"Apa maksudmu? Walau ini merupakan asrama bagian, penghuni disini ada sekitar 40 orang. Sekarang mereka pastinya sudah di sekolah."

"E-eh? Terus kenapa kau santai sekali? Memangnya kita maksud pukul berapa?"

Pertanyaan polos yang diselimuti nada khawatir Jimin seakan menyadarkan Taehyung, dia langsung mendekatkan jam tangan _Puma_ yang melingkar di lengan kanannya ke arah mata hingga jaraknya hanya sejengkal dari mata. Mulutnya terbuka lebar, tanpa aba-aba dia menarik tangan Jimin dan berlari menuju gerbang. Jimin yang tidak tahu apa-apa berusaha mensejajari langkah-langkah panjang Taehyung.

"Kenapa kita berlari?!"

"Kita masuk pukul 07.05 dan sekarang sudah pukul 07.02, brengsek!"

" _MWOOO?!"_

.

.

.

.

 _Meanwhile Yoongi's Side_

Min Yoongi sedang merebahkan kepalanya di atas lipatan tangannya saat sebuah benda menepuk pundaknya cukup keras. Dengan kesal Yoongi menyentakkan benda itu dari bahunya tanpa menatap si pelaku yang ternyata tidak menyerah untuk mengganggu Yoongi.

"Heyy, Yoongi- _ya_ , _SnowWhite-nim, shorty_ ~~"

Bagai tersengat listrik, Yoongi langsung menegakkan kepalanya dan memukul kepala si pengganggu dengan penggaris besi miliknya. Si korban sampai berjongkok menahan sakit di area kepalanya. Kepala bersurai hitam segelap arang tersebut mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Yoongi dengan sengit menggunakan matanya yang tidak kalah sipit dari Yoongi.

"Kau benar-benar kejam, Min Yoongi- _ssi_."

"Terima kasih pujiannya, Im Jaebum- _ssi_."

Dengan kesal Jaebum berdiri dan menduduki meja Yoongi dengan suara gaduh yang menarik perhatian murid lain di kelas itu. Yoongi memutar bola matanya kesal, menyadarkan tubuhnya di kursi sambil melipat tangannya dan memasang wajah bosan, pose siap mendengarkan ala Min Yoongi.

"Katanya ada anak baru di asramamu ya? _Nae eotte_?"

"Ck, apa urusanmu? Urusi saja Jinyoung _mu_ tersayang itu."

"Woah, _chill_ , _dude_. Aku hanya bertanya, oke? Jadi, bagaimana si anak baru itu?"

"Biasa saja, tidak ada yang menarik. Dia terlalu cerewet untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki."

"Eyyy~~ Dia berbohong, Jaebum _ie_."

Seorang pemuda berwajah cantik dengan _pierching_ di telinga kirinya menimbrung percakapan antara Yoongi dan Jaebum. Bibirnya menorehkan senyum menggoda sambil menatap Yoongi dengan pandangan jahil. Dia duduk di kursi kosong di depan Yoongi dan menopang dagunya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari laki-laki di depannya itu.

"Aku sudah bertemu dengannya kemarin. Dia sedang menuju ruanganmu diantar TaeTae saat aku berjumpa dengannya. Benar-benar pemuda yang menggemaskan dan lucu."

"Wahh, jadi _uri_ Yoongi berbohong padaku."

"Walau begitu, dia bukan tipeku."

"Cih, tentu saja. Bagimu cuma pacarmu saja yang tipemu. Makan tuh pacar!"

"Paling tidak, itu masuk akal."

"Aku tahu kau iri, Lee Taemin. Makanya carilah kekasih agar tidak tampak menyedihkan. Masa aku dan Yoongi yang sangar ini sudah punya pacar, kau yang _notabene_ cantik tidak punya pacar? Apa kata dunia~~"

"Pfftt, kusarankan padamu Lee Taemin, sebaiknya kau terima saja si kodok mesum itu daripada kau menjomblo sendirian. Atau kalau kau mau menjadi 'lurus', pacari saja si cewek gigi kelinci itu."

"Yakk, Min Yoongi, kenapa kau bawa-bawa adikku, hah?!"

"Kalian benar-benar teman yang menyebalkan! Nama mereka Choi Min-Ho dan Im Na-Yeon tahu! Jangan umpamakan mereka dengan hewan! Dasar cicak!"

Lee Taemin menghentak-hentakkan kaki dan meninggalkan kedua temannya yang terkekeh geli karena berhasil mem _bully_ 'maknae' kelas mereka itu. Yoongi mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah jendela yang menghadap gerbang sekolah diikuti oleh Jaebum karena sepertinya disana terjadi kegaduhan. Disana tampak dua orang pemuda yang memohon-mohon kepada penjaga gerbang untuk membuka pintu gerbang, bahkan salah seorang dari mereka yang bertubuh lebih tinggi sampai berguling-guling tanah, temannya yang satu lagi menggoyang-goyangkan gerbang sambil ber _aegyo_ , berharap hati sang penjaga gerbang ikut bergoyang dan luluh.

"Aku baru melihat laki-laki itu, itukah si anak baru? Sial sekali dia, terlambat di hari pertama masuk sekolah, bersama Taehyung pula! Eh, tapi wajahnya ternyata manis sekali. Taemin beruntung mendapat teman sesama manis seperti dia di asrama yang penuh serigala bulukan itu."

Min Yoongi hanya mendengus kesal tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. Dia baru menolehkan kepala saat Jaebum menepuk pundaknya, mengingatkan Yoongi bahwa guru sudah datang, dengan enggan dia mengalihkan pandangan ke arah sang guru yang mulai mengabsen. Dia berani taruhan, si penjaga gerbang pasti luluh melihat _aegyo attack_ milik Jimin. Mengapa?

Min Yoongi yang berhati batu saja luluh saat Park Jimin mulai melakukan _aegyo_ nya, masa penjaga gerbang yang berhati selembut sutra itu tidak. Rasanya dia ingin membawa Jimin pulang ke kamar asramanya dan memerangkap tubuh yang sejajar dengannya itu dalam 'perangkapnya'. Yoongi buru-buru mengeyahkan pemikiran itu dari kepalanya dan berusaha berkonsentrasi ke papan tulis.

' _Apa yang kau pikirkan Min Yoongi, kau sudah punya kekasih dan kau akan melamarnya saat lulus nanti, ingat itu._ '

.

.

.

.

"Apa maksudmu tidak bisa menemaniku berkeliling, Kim?!"

"Aku dipanggil oleh ketua klubku, Park."

"Lalu, bagaimana kalau aku tersesat? Digodai laki-laki hidung belang? Ditangkap orang tidak dikenal?"

"Ya ampun, Park Jimin. Ini hanya sebuah sekolah, bukannya pasar, berhenti bersikap kampungan."

"Siapa yang kau panggil kampungan, hah?!"

"Kau. Oh, Kook _ie_ , Mingyu- _ah,_ Yugyeom _ie_ , kalian muncul disaat yang tepat! Sini sini!"

"Cih, sekarang siapa yang berteriak seperti di pasar."

Taehyung yang merasa tersindir memelototi Jimin, yang dipelototi hanya bersikap masa bodoh. Ketiga orang yang dipanggil menghampiri Taehyung dan Jimin dengan raut penasaran, tepatnya penasaran kepada Park Jimin, kalau Taehyung sih mereka sudah biasa dipanggil seperti majikan yang memanggil pembantunya.

"Ada apa, _hyung_?"

"Dia siapa, Tae- _hyung_?"

"Nah, adik-adikku yang manis, perkenalkan ini Park Jimin, siswa pindahan dari Busan. Akrab-akrablah dengannya ya. Sekalian aku titip dia keliling sekolah, aku ada urusan dengan Chanyeol- _hyung_."

"Woahh, _hyung_ kau dari Busan juga? Perkenalkan, namaku Jeon Jungkook."

"Aku Kim Mingyu, salam kenal _hyung_ cantik."

"Dan aku Kim Yugyeom, sepupu dari TaeTae."

Jimin hanya bisa mengelus dada karena Kim Taehyung yang 'katanya' bersumpah akan menemaninya berkeliling sekolah walau badai menghadang sekalipun, sekarang dengan seenak jidat 'menitipkan'nya kepada tiga orang adik kelas yang tidak dia kenal. Ingin rasanya Jimin menampar wajah laki-laki yang sedang mengomeli Yugyeom itu. Namun perhatian Jimin teralihkan saat mendengar nama yang familiar di telinganya.

"Jungkook- _ah_ , kau tidak ada janji dengan Yoongi- _hyung_ kan?"

"Tidak ada, _hyung_. Aku sudah menitipkan bekal makan siang untuknya."

"Tumben sekali. Sedang ada masalah ya?"

"Hehe, hanya masalah kecil kok, tenang saja."

Jimin yang tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan menatap Jungkook penasaran, apa hubungan bocah manis berbadan bongsor itu dengan Si monster es krim vanilla? Mingyu yang melihat raut penasaran Jimin dengan senang hati memberitahunya, walau terselip sedikit rasa tidak rela di suaranya.

"Kau pasti bingung, _hyung_. Jungkook is _officially dating with Min Yoongi since 3 years ago_."

" _MWO?!"_

Jimin menatap tidak percaya ke arah Jungkook yang _blushing_ sambil menggaruk tengkuknya canggung. Entah kenapa, Jimin tidak menyukai keadaan ini, dia tidak suka terhadap fakta yang baru saja di dengarnya itu, tanpa sadar Jimin mem _poutkan_ bibir _cherry_ nya.

' _Apa-apaan aku ini?'_

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Just You and Me

.

.

Presented by MissNature

1st Fanfiction

.

.

Chapter 3 : Meet the Rival

Suasana gaduh dan teriakan-teriakan yang melengking tinggi menyapa pendengaran Park Jimin saat dia dan ketiga adik kelasnya memasuki area kantin sekolah yang dipenuhi bocah-bocah labil kelebihan hormon. Walau suasananya tidak kondusif entah kenapa Jimin menyukai suasana ini dibandingkan suasana sepi.

"Oke, sepertinya kita tidak bisa makan di kantin. Sudah terlalu terlambat."

"Di tempat biasa saja, aku benar-benar lapar."

" _Hyung_ dan Kook _ie_ duluan saja kesana, biar kami yang bawakan makanan. Ada pesanan?"

"Aku seperti biasa saja, Yugyeom _ie_. Jimin _ie hyung_ mau apa?"

"Aku mau _sandwich_ tuna dan jus jeruk saja."

"Ok, _kajja_ Mingyu- _ah_."

Jungkook menarik tangan Jimin menjauhi kantin sedangkan Mingyu dan Yugyeom masuk ke dalam kantin dan dengan mudah menghalau murid yang lain dengan tubuh raksasa mereka yang menyebabkan teriakan-teriakan protes.

Jimin mengikuti Jungkook yang menuntunnya menuju ruangan di lantai dua, ruangan yang terletak paling ujung itu tampak begitu terisolir dari ruangan lainnya, ruangan tersebut tampak berbeda dari yang lain karena terdapat alat pendeteksi sidik jari di samping pintu, Jungkook menempelkan jempolnya disana dan terdengar suara seperti kunci yang dibuka.

"Nah, Jimin _ie hyung_ , selamat datang di markas kami."

Jungkook membuka pintu di depannya dan tampaklah sebuah ruangan cukup luas dihiasi dengan warna-warna musim semi. Jimin hanya menganga takjub melihat ruangan tersebut sambil mengikuti yang lebih muda menuju sebuah sofa panjang berwarna ungu muda dan putih.

"Ini ruangan apa, Jungkook- _ah_?"

"Hm? Ini dulunya ruangan tempat menyimpan arsip-arsip penting sekolah dan data siswa, tapi dipindahkan ke ruangan di samping ruang kepala sekolah. Jadi aku minta ruangan yang jadi kosong ini sebagai hadiah dari kepala sekolah untuk jadi ruangan pribadiku."

"Hadiah?"

"Aku memenangkan kejuaraan Taekwondo tingkat nasional 3 kali berturut-turut sejak aku masuk SMP dan saat aku masuk SMA aku diberikan pilihan hadiah sebagai bentuk apresiasi."

"Waahh~~"

Jimin mengangguk-angguk takjub mendengar cerita dari bocah manis bergigi kelinci yang selonjoran di sebelahnya ini yang mulai memejamkan mata, dengan hati-hati Jimin berdiri dan menghampiri sebuah rak bercat biru langit, warna-warna di ruangan ini benar-benar 'ceria'.

Dia memandangi sederetan piala dan medali yang pernah dimenangkan oleh Jungkook serta deretan pigura foto. Arah pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah pigura foto yang sedikit lebih besar dari lainnya, foto tersebut agak tersembunyi diantara foto-foto Jungkook dan teman-temannya. Jimin mengangkat pigura berwarna emas itu dan memandang foto yang ada disana lekat-lekat. Di foto tersebut tampak dua orang pemuda yang dua-duanya dikenal oleh Jimin. Jeon Jungkook dan Min Yoongi. Tampaknya foto itu diambil saat Jungkook kelulusan dan disana Yoongi memegang karangan bunga sambil memeluk erat pinggang Jungkook yang kala itu lebih pendek dan kecil dari Yoongi. Mereka tampak sangat manis, Yoongi dengan senyum bangganya dan Jungkook dengan wajah tersipu malu.

"Serasi sekali sih..."

"Kau iri, _hyung_?"

Jimin tersentak kaget dan buru-buru meletakkan kembali pigura tersebut dengan asal ke tempatnya. Dia langsung bertatap muka dengan Kim Mingyu yang menatapnya jahil. Serta merta Jimin langsung menendang tulang kering Mingyu sekuat tenaga dan pergi mengampiri Yugyeom yang sedang menata makanan diatas meja.

"YAKK, _HYUNG_! Ini sakit tahu!"

"Rasakan itu, _vampire_ hitam!"

"Selamat atas julukan barumu, _bro_."

"YAKKK!"

Acuh tak acuh Jimin duduk di sofa sambil melipat tangannya, diam-diam dia merasa tidak enak kedapatan menatapi sebuah foto milik orang lain. Tapi sumpah, Jimin tidak iri, dia hanya merasa tidak nyaman saja.

"Hey, Kook _ie_ , bangunlah, kita makan siang, sebentar lagi masuk."

"Sebentar lagi, Yugyeom _ie_ ~~"

"Hey, Manis, kau akan kelaparan."

" _Shireoo_ ~~"

" _Bunny_ - _ya_ , Sayang~~."

Jimin berkerut aneh melihat cara Yugyeom membangunkan Jungkook yang terlalu 'romantis'. Namun dia segera menepis pemikiran itu dan langsung menyantap makan siangnya tanpa bersuara. Makanannya habis tepat saat bel masuk berbunyi.

"Ah, aku harus kembali ke kelas sekarang. Aku duluan, ya?"

"Kenapa buru-buru, _hyung_? Apa kau ingat jalan ke kelas? Apa perlu diantar?"

"Tentu saja dan tidak perlu, jangan remehkan Park Jimin yang jenius ini. Sampai jumpa, adik-adik manis."

"Kau seperti pedofil, _hyung_."

Ingin rasanya Jimin melempar mulut pedas Kim Yugyeom dengan sepatu, tapi karena dia tidak ingin buang-buang waktu, jadilah dia hanya melempar _deathglare_ ke arah bocah itu dan meninggalkan ruangan. Tak sampai 10 menit, Jimin menyesal tidak menuruti usul Yugyeom, dia kini tersesat di lorong yang merupakan lorong khusus kelas 12. Dengan putus asa Jimin berjongkok di dekat dinding sambil memeluk lututnya, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca karena tidak ada satu orangpun yang lewat dan lorong ini begitu kosong, hanya terdengar suara-suara dari dalam kelas dan dia tidak berani bertanya.

"Kau sedang apa disana, hah?"

Mendengar suara serak yang dalam tersebut, Jimin buru-buru mengangkat kepala dan matanya bertemu dengan manik sekelam malam yang menatapnya tajam. Kulit putih susu dan _pierching_ di telinga, tidak salah lagi, sosok yang berdiri angkuh di depannya ini adalah Min Yoongi.

"Aku tersesat, Yoongi- _ssi_."

"Bukannya kau dengan bocah alien itu tadi?"

" _Ani_ , aku tadi dititipkannya."

"Cih, dasar anak kecil."

"Aku bukan anak kecil, Min Yoongi- _ssi_."

"Terserah, kau di kelas mana?"

"Kelas XII-2, Yoon—"

" _Hyung_ , panggil aku _hyung_. Ikut aku bocah."

Jimin mengikuti langkah yang lebih tua menuruni tangga, berbelok ke kanan, sampai di ujung koridor mereka berbelok ke kiri lalu menaiki tangga lagi. Peluh mulai membasahi pelipis Jimin, dia tidak menyangka arah menuju kelasnya berbelit-belit begini.

" _Hyung_ , masih lama ya? Aku lelah."

"Diam, bocah."

Min Yoongi berhenti di depan sebuah kelas yang berada di ujung koridor. Dia berbalik ke arah Jimin yang sibuk menyeka keringat yang berada di lehernya. Sambil terus menggerutu, dia mencari-cari saputangan yang biasa dia bawa di sakunya. Dan selamat untuknya, saputangan itu tidak ada pada tempatnya, bibirnya langsung mengerucut tidak senang.

"Sial, dimana sih saat diperlukan? Dasar PHP!"

"Heh, kau mau masuk atau tidak?"

"Eh? Sudah sampai?"

Yoongi hanya mendengus, lalu berjalan melewati Jimin. Yang dilewati hanya bengong, belum merespon apa yang terjadi. Hingga dia tersadar saat Yoongi memanggilnya, dan saat Jimin berbalik, sebungkus kecil tissue melayang dan mendarat dengan mulus di dahinya hingga akhirnya ditangkap.

"Lap keringat menjijikkanmu itu, bocah. Lain kalo jangan berkeliaran jauh-jauh, merepotkan saja."

Dan Min Yoongi _officially_ meninggalkan Park Jimin yang masih tetap terbengong. Dia di kejutkan oleh seorang siswi yang keluar dari ruangan itu dan berpapasan dengannya.

"Kau Park Jimin kan? Anak baru? Kenapa tidak masuk? Habis tersesat ya?"

"A-apa? Eh, ya kurang lebih, hehe."

"Kau beruntung, kita sedang jam kosong sepertinya, jadi kau tidak akan kena hukum."

"Benarkah? Terima kasih, emm—"

"Seulgi, namaku Kang Seulgi. Sudah ya, aku mau ke toilet."

"Oh, oke, dahh Seulgi."

Jimin menghela napas dan masuk ke dalam kelas, penjelasan Seulgi tadi menjelaskan kenapa kelas ini tampak 'berantakan'. Mereka ada yang mengobrol, bermain laptop, bermain hp, tidur selonjoran di atas lemari kelas, dan lain sebagainya. Jimin tidak ambil pusing, dan langsung menempati tempat duduknya di deretan belakang. Setelah dia duduk dengan nyaman, Jimin langsung mengelap keringatnya yang bercucuran dengan tissue pemberian Yoongi.

"Tersesat eh, anak baru?"

"Sialan kau Kim Taehyung, mana sumpahmu akan yang akan mengajakku berkeliling apappun yang terjadi? _Bullshit_ kau, alien tidak tau diri."

"Woah woah, tenang, manis. Urusanku dengan Chanyeol _hyung_ tadi sangat penting, itu menentukan posisiku di klubku."

"Posisi apa?"

"Sekretaris, tadinya aku sekretaris 2 namun karena yang pertama tidak becus menurutku maka aku mencalonkan diri jadi sekretaris 1, dan tadi Chanyeol _hyung_ mengabulkan permintaanku. Hebatkan."

"Terkutuk kau, Kim brengsek Taehyung."

Ingin rasanya Jimin melempar bangku yang di dudukinya ini ke wajah—yang sialnya—tampan milik pemuda AB didepannya itu. Namun diurungkannya niatan mulia itu saat melihat senyum kotak yang begitu bahagia dan polos. Jimin hanya menghela napas pasrah.

"Maklumi saja, V memang suka begitu."

"Hm? Aku sangat memakluminya, Bogum- _ah_ , SANGAT."

Yang dibicarakan malah tertawa-tawa mendengar percakapan mereka. Duo Park didepannya hanya menatap Taehyung dengan raut datar, mulai mengkhawatirkan kadar kewarasan kawan mereka yang satu ini. Daripada pusing-pusing, Park Bogum beralih memperhatikan Jimin yang masih sibuk menyeka keringatnya.

"Siapa yang mengantarmu kesini tadi, Jimin- _ah_?"

"Tadi? Yoongi _hyung_ , yang mengantarku."

"Woah, dimana kau menemukannya? Kau tersesat dimana tadi?"

"Errr, koridor kelas 12 mungkin? Entahlah, yang jelas jauh."

Dua orang di hadapannya membulatkan mata dan saling bertatapan sembari berkata,

" _Heol, daebak~~"_

Jimin mengerutkan alisnya, namun dia tidak ambil pusing dan memutuskan untuk tidur sejenak, memanfaatkan waktu kosong sebaik-baiknya, beruntung tempat duduknya disamping jendela yang hanya berjarak 5 cm dari bangkunya sehingga angin berhembus membelai wajah mochi itu.

"Bangunkan aku saat ada guru ya. Bye bye~~"

Park Jimin mulai terlelap, saat suara Taehyung sayup-sayup terdengar di telinganya,

"Tapi Jimin, koridor kelas 12 ada di gedung seberang kita, dan kebetulan kelas kita dan Yoongi _hyung_ berseberangan."

.

.

.

.

"Hey, Min Yoongi, pulang nanti mau bersama kami tidak?"

"Aku ada urusan dengan Jungkook, Bum. Dengan kekasihmu saja sana."

"Terserah, kalian sedang ada masalah?"

Pertanyaan Jaebum tidak direspon oleh Yoongi. Dia memilih menjatuhkan kepalanya ke lipatan tangan dan memandang sayu ke luar jendela, mengabaikan guru biologinya sibuk berkoar-koar di depan kelas. Sekilas dia melihat ke arah kelas yang berseberangan dengan gedungnya, karena jarak yang tidak begitu jauh—yah kalau untuk jalan kaki sih jauh karena terletak di paling ujung—dia dapat melihat seonggok rambut sewarna kapas yang dikenalnya.

Entah ini keberuntungan atau bukan, kepala itu berbalik dan wajah si pemilik menghadap keluar, walau hanya sebatas mata, Min Yoongi tersenyum samar melihat kelopak mata dengan bulu mata lentik itu bergerak-gerak—ini sebatas pengamatan super Min Yoongi hingga sedetail itu— toh tidak buruk juga, daripada melihat ke depan kelas.

' _Aku pasti sudah gila_. _Sebaiknya nanti aku harus segera bertemu Jungkook.'_

Dan Min Yoongi sukses mengabaikan sang guru yang mulai putus asa menegurnya, menyuruhnya untuk memusatkan perhatian.

Gila? _Only Min Yoongi can do that. SWAG._

TBC


End file.
